


Saucy

by Anothernerdyfangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No one makes sauce-tasting sexy like Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anothernerdyfangirl/pseuds/Anothernerdyfangirl
Summary: Iggy's just trying out his new sauce recipe for dinner. The other guys don't quite see it that way.





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FFVX fic!

Taking the bowl out of the refrigerator, Ignis removes the lid and sits it next to his notebook on the counter. Glancing over his writing, he wonders if he should add some garlic- but first, to taste. The flavors have had a few hours to blend, after all, he swipes a finger along the edge of the bowl, picking some up, and tastes it. It's good but something is missing. Garlic isn't it but he isn't sure what. 

“Hey Specs, what's cooking over there?” calls Noctis from his spot on the sofa.

“Yeah, what is it?” echoes Prompto.

Absorbed in his musings on the flavor of the sauce, he doesn't answer but takes another thoughtful lick at the substance on his finger. A bit of pepper maybe. That might do the trick. He sprinkles a bit into the sauce, stirs it up and swipes a little more to take a last taste, humming to himself. Yes, that should do it. Finger still at his mouth, he looks up to find three pairs of eyes on him. “I'm sorry did one of you say something?”

 

They realize that Ignis hasn't replied to either Noctos or Prompto’s inquiry. Gladio tries this time. “Hey Ig-“ he looks over as he's speaking, just in time to catch a slow drag of tongue along the length of a finger that appears to be coated in some sort of creamy sauce. Oh. Hell.

Noctis and Prompto both seem to notice the interruption at the same time. Curiosity wins over their game in that instant as they glance at him and then in the direction in which he's staring wordlessly. At that exact moment, Ignis licks some sauce from his finger again with a drawn out “Hmmmmmm” to himself, throws a bit of something in the bowl, stirs it and swipes a bit one more time then glances up mid-lick. “I'm sorry, did one of you say something? 

“Iggy,” Gladio starts. But he seems to have trouble getting further words out. He clears his throat. “We were wondering what you were making over there but after that little display, I don't care what's in the bowl. That was borderline obscene.”

“I was tasting the sauce and making a note about the recipe.”

“Sure Specs, but I've never seen anyone make tasting sauce look so hot,” quips Noctis. Prompto nods in agreement.

“What?” asks Ignis in a mock innocent voice. “Do you mean this?” He scoops out another finger full of sauce and flashes an arrogant smirk before swiping his tongue through it with exaggerated slowness. “Mmmmmmm.” 

“That's not fair!” whines Prompto. 

“Iggy, I swear I'm ready to pour whatever that is all over you and lick it off myself.”

“Gladiolus, you will do no such thing.”

“Six, talk about being conflicted. I want to do it but then you have to get all authoritative on me.”

“The bowl is going in the refrigerator and that is final. The only thing that this sauce will end up on is dinner.”


End file.
